Given Shelter
by mamoron
Summary: Sylvia was a mental hospital inpatient that was sent into a Church's residential home for further treatment. After just a few weeks into residing there, the headmasters at the church had decided to move Sylvia into a new "residential" home with other troubled teens. However, upon arriving, she's realizing she's been told wrong. (TRIGGER WARNING; SELF HARM, ABUSE, ETC) OCxReiji
1. Beginnings

**{ **I don't necessarily like using OC's in fics, however I really wanted to try it out with Diabolik Lovers! I really hope Sylvia fits your guys' fancy! Also, this is my first fanfiction for the whole entire DiaLovers series! So do please read and give a review! Insight is always very nice when writing new stories.

**NOTE**** ;** This was originally separated into two different chapters, but I decided to put them together due to editing issues. **}**

**Please read and Enjoy!**

* * *

The girl leaned her head over dust-covered glass, fingers reaching up to tap the surface as if she was trying to reach the world on the other side of the clear exterior. It looked as if she was zooming passed the trees that lined up the road, the river behind them watching intently with a bright glisten.

It looked so much more fun outside. Much more fun than she was having in this damned cab. Even worse, this trip was taking forever- and she hasn't even been informed of where she was being taken. The sisters at the church just packed her things and let her off. It was quite exasperating, really (and a tad bit saddening).

Soon, a sigh left the female's lips as she pivoted to face the driver's seat. "Sir, are you sure you don't know where you're dropping me off to? Or are you just doing this to let me suffer?"

"Trust me, Kiddo'. I don't know jack-shit." The young chauffeur said, driving through a corner and coming over to a long road. "I haven't even been to this area yet- if I have, I would've gotten you to your destination ages ago." He shaked his head in anger, an obvious look of annoyance plastered to his face as well.

In response, Sylvia groaned. The teen fell back into her seat, realizing she was truly in a dead-end situation; this simply meant that she had no way of getting out of the predicament and she'd have to just get through it. Still… It all seemed too strange. Do her parents even know where she's heading? Why did the church just decide to leave her with another residential? It's all too much for such a short period of time.

"Well I'll be damned. I think I got your place, girlie." The driver spoke, a hint of relief in his voice as he slowed down to a giant gate. "Pretty snazzy though. The people you're staying with must have deep-ass pockets."

She was in relief to hear they have arrived as well, grabbing her bag as she dragged herself out of the car. "Finally." She sighed, stretching out her legs as she got out of the hell-mobile. Though the driver's last comment caught her off guard, her head cocking towards the gate before them. "Wait, what do you mea-"

The residential home… It- It was _huge_. Gigantic, even- most-likely a mansion. This definitely wasn't what she imagined she'd be going to.

"I, um… Sir, I think you got the wrong place." Sylvia uttered, eyes still glued to the building.

"Hm… Nope. This is the address your old church-lady gave me. It has to be the place. What is this suppose to be anyway?"

"A residential home. For troubled youth here in Japan. But it doesn't really look like one."

"Hah! What? You doin' crystal, kid? Or are you out stealin' and working on corners? And why'd they put a mentally-ill kid in a church?!" The man started cackling. "God, you get weirder and weirder."

Sylvia could feel her own jaw clench, her hands slightly balling into fists. She finally turned and slammed her door shut, then walking around towards the gate. "Thanks for the ride. Tab's on those old church-ladies." She said, ignoring the driver's questions. She didn't wanna think about why she was brought to that church. Not now- she was far too tired.

Just a few steps forward, and the gate opened by itself. This let her in further to the closed-off area and gave her a better view of the mansion before her. "Deep-ass pockets, alright." She groaned as she proceeded to the front door, her heart beating ever-so-faster. Sylvia felt nervous, really. Is this really the place? It's so big, and this doesn't look like the type of area that would house a bunch of rebellious and depressed teens.

_**'This is too much'**_ she thought to herself,_** 'way too much'**_.

And with a swift movement she brought a fist up, then knocking hard on the big mahogany entrance. In a matter of seconds, the building's front doors swung open; cold air left from the inside, and the faintest scent of old wood and… And _blood_ filled the air.

Sylvia took the first step in.

* * *

Just the same as its scent, the place looked old (and shabby, too). Everything was decorated in dark shades, and the furniture looked (somewhat) fancy enough to be placed in some wealthy bachelor's home. Sylvia would say the only good thing about the place was its potted flowers and the garden outside the mansion- everything else looked shabby, old and outdated. Not to mention, there wasn't a single soul to be seen in the building. It felt like it was abandon, really.

"_Helloooo?_" The teen finally spoke, her voice echoing off the walls. "Anybody home?"

Nope. No reply. That earned another breathy sigh from Sylvia, her head shaking slightly as she wandered off to find a place to wait; if there was one thing that the female learned from being sent from hospital to residential, it was to not venture further than you should (she usually would get a good, long lecture for doing so by staff). And so she came to a group of vanity chairs by the mansion's flight of stairs, hoping she wasn't trespassing. She sat on one of the seats set before her, sinking into it like it was the most comfortable piece of furniture she's felt in ages. The girl closed her eyes, leaning further back into the chair.

"Yeah," She whispered to herself, "I really deserve a good day's rest anyway."

"That may be true, yes. Only if you were in your own home."

Sylvia's eyes shot open, her body immediately lifting from her laying state. 'Crap!' She thought, looking at her surroundings. She was so sure it was a staff member, and the girl was quite ready for a bad lecture.

But it was a young male. A nice-looking, well suited male. Tall, slim, and eurasian facial features- this guy looked really made! Though he sort of looked like… Like a _butler_- which, honestly, made him look uptight. At least he had pretty eyes and nice dark hair.

Sylvia eyed him with furrowed brows, using the palm of her hands to adjust her seating. She tried to sit straight as well, seeing as the boy across looked rather agitated with her.

"Yes. I- I'm very sorry. It's just that it was a long drive here and… Well, you know."

"No, I don't know. Would you please care to elaborate on why you were even driven here? Giving details as to how you even got inside would be nice as well."

Well! Sylvia's hunch about him being uptight wasn't wrong at all. Though his response made her a bit more confused, and a tad bit angry.

"So I am in the wrong place… Damn driver." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" The stranger spoke, his expression growing angrier.

"Sorry, sorry." She replied, waving her hand in dismissal to her thoughts. "You see, sir, I was told this place was to be a residential home for Behavioral Health inpatients. I was formerly at a church not to far from here and one of the staff there sent me here. Though I now realize that I'm probably at the wro-"

"Ora, ora~ What do we have here?"

'_Ora, ora? What the fuck?'_ Sylvia looked around the room once more, only to find another male in her presence; and this boy dressed almost as tacky as butler-boy (well, his fedora was the only thing that threw his outfit off). Her lips pressed into a thin line as he flashed her a sly grin, his hand waving side to side as he bid welcome to the girl.

"Reji~ You didn't tell me you had a new friend!"

"The girl is not my companion. I don't even know who she is, let alone her name. " The male- _Reiji_ -said as he adjusted his thin frames. "And, please, do show more hospitality Laito. There is a guest in our presence." His tone was harsher then.

Sylvia felt her throat tighten. The girl felt out-of-place, and only wished to leave now. Everything was going downhill fast, and the atmosphere in the room grew uncomfortable in momentous amounts.

"She looks exhausted, and scared." A new voice spoke out, lacking in tone.

"Heh. More like bored. Reiji's probably chewing her brains out." Another one said, chuckled following his statement.

Two more boys popped up on either side of her, out and up from the blue. This made Sylvia lift from her seat, her hand clutching at her tote bag as she moved away from the two. "Wh-what the hell! Don't do that!" She scolded the two boys.

"Oi! Hisō! Know your place and watch what you say!" One of the red-headed boys spat back, standing up to tower over the girl. "Or Ore-Sama will have to punish you for that."

Laito and the boy with purple locks watched in amusement, Reiji's expression showing disgust. Sylvia, in retaliation, only stepped closer to 'Ore-Sama' and looked him in the eye.

"I'd like to see you try, _Strawberry Shortcake_."

That had probably escalated the boy's anger, leading for him to grab onto Sylvia arm tightly. "HAH!? What did you say, Hisō!? I dare you to say that again!"

The boy began to tighten his grip, almost enough to make the girl's arm feel like it was going to break.

* * *

**{ **Wow, shitty ending, I know. But I'll work on it more later, I promise! Also, if you were wondering what 'Hisō' means, here's a small definition thingy for you: **Hisō (****悲愴****)**, is suppose to mean **"Pathetic"**, **"Sorrowful**", or **"Gloomy"** - anything along those lines. Basically, Ayato is calling Sylvia Depressing. Well, anyway, please do give a review on how this chapter was! Ideas for the next one would be very nice as well! **}**


	2. The Struggle

**{** Hello, everyone! This chapter is _very_ short, but I promise I'll update more further into the future. Please do review and give your insight! It would help me a lot in writing this fanfiction. **}**

* * *

Sylvia immediately began to struggle, her free hand trying to remove herself from the male's grasp. The taller redhead would only chuckle in response, laughing at the girl's weak excuse of defiance. The small female would then continue on to try and pull her arm back, anger building up through every nerve in her system.

"Struggle all you want, Hisō. You're obviously no match for-" Boom! She let out a hit to the side of his head, ignoring all his statements.

"Let me fucking go!" She'd demand, kicking at his shins in the process. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

She really shouldn't have done or said all that. Her kicks and hits would slowly cease at the sight of his faltering expression, the girl knowing all too well of the hell she's just brought up. The other three male's before her stood silent, staring at the two quarreling beings. For a quick second she'd glance at the butler-boy, who at the moment was shaking his head in absolute disapproval.

It all happened really quick. One second her eyes were glued to _'Ore-sama'_, then the next she was slammed to the floor and facing the ceiling. A loud ring went through her ears after she came into contact with the tile ground, faint and muffled shouts of another coming to conscious. Her vision was somewhat blurry, but she could see a silhouette shadowing over her- and what appeared to be someone's mouth.

"_**Sto… at… nce-"**_

Everything was beginning to get somewhat clearer, though pressure on her body was emitted.

"_**Ayat… stop… thi… stant!-" **_

And then everything came to her so vividly. Mr. Ore-sama - or Ayato - was hissing at her with sharp fangs as she was pinned to the floor. A livid facade was plastered to his face, Sylvia's eyes widening as she tried to push him away. Reiji was there too, trying to pull the angry boy off her.

"This bitch was fucking asking for it!" Ayato would growl as he got up and hit Reiji's hand back.

"Her actions were deplorable, yes. But deciding to react in such a manner is even worse!" The dark-haired male spat back, pulling the other off Sylvia completely. "I will take care of the girl. Now go express your anger elsewhere, or YOU'LL be the one getting punished."

Sylvia immediately collected her composure, dragging herself up and stepping away to a far back wall. She couldn't believe what she just saw; the damned guy had fangs! Was he flashing them off just to scare her, or was he planning to bite her? The teen didn't even want to stay and find out. Soon Reiji was done lecturing, and Ayato stormed off glaring at the girl.

"Kanato. Raito." Reiji's voice was finally calm, "You two as well. Let me speak with the girl alone."

"Oh boo-hoo. We didn't even get to personally introduce ourselves to bitch-chan." Says the boy with the fedora.

"Mhm. Maybe we'll play with her another time, right teddy?" The purple-haired one speaks.

They would then stand and stare at each other, mischievous smiles becoming of their lips as they left to go follow Ayato.


End file.
